The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a storage medium.
Recently, with development of ability of computational resources such as a central processing unit (CPU) or memory, it has become common to use a plurality of applications in parallel. However, in a case where many applications are launched, computational resources may be depleted. With regard to the above issue, JP 2006-285871A discloses a technology that displays a warning to a user on a display when an application starting request is issued and a sum of each maximum memory usage amount of an already-started application and an application relating to the starting request exceeds a certain acceptable amount.